gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 16 – Sektor 29
Na Mustafarze Feel jeszcze nigdy nie był. To samo zresztą mógł powiedzieć i Luke. Ta wulkaniczna planeta im obu wydawała się bardzo dziwnym miejscem. Jednego byli jednak pewni: to było miejsce, do którego zmierzali, aby zdobyć czerwony miecz świetlny, który w przyszłości miał im posłużyć jako klucz do zdobycia pierwszego miecza. Na ten moment najważniejszym jednak jest to, aby jako pierwszy do klucza nie dotarł Darth Qwerty. Teraz jasne było, że podstępny Ewok zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby dokończyć to, co zaczęła jego mistrzyni. Wedle słów Radodzieja, artefakt, do którego zmierzali Jedi, miał znajdować się w Sektorze 29. Coś innego jednak martwiło zarówno Feela, jak i Luke'a. Mężczyźni nie wiedzieli, kogo legendarny mistrz postawił jako strażnika broni i kogo ten strażnik broni wyznaczył na swojego następcę. Tymczasem na Jakku właśnie wylądowali Kylorenek, Leia Windu i Lanever Villecham. Na planetę przylecieli na pokładzie Wroobla Millennium, ponieważ mały V-wing posłużył jako pojazd Feelowi i Luke'owi. – Jesteście pewni, że chcemy to zrobić? – chwilę ciszy przerwała Leia. – Z pomocą tego eliksiru moglibyśmy zdziałać wiele dobrego… Lanever Villecham zatrzymał się. – Tak – powiedział. – Ale zatarlibyśmy granicę śmierci, a tego byśmy nie chcieli. Poza tym, ciała osób dla nas ważnych zostały w zupełności zniszczone. Przecież pamiętasz minę Feela, gdy dowiedział się, że nie uda mu się ożywić Aldebary, prawda? Ale sępy z tych Jaw! Najwięcej do powiedzenia miał jednak Kylorenek. Nie oszukujmy się, to on niósł eliksir ożywiający. I szczerze mówiąc, chłopiec nie był do końca przekonany, czy wylanie go jest słuszną decyzją. – Kanclerzu? – powiedział po chwili dziedzic Skywalkerów. – A co, gdybym go wypił? Lanever Villecham spojrzał na Kylorenka z politowaniem. – Głupi jesteś, chłopce – odrzekł po chwili. – Przecież ty i tak żyjesz! Kanclerz chciał dodać, że niestety, ale do konwersacji wtrąciła się Leia Windu. – A poza tym, ten eliksir jest strasznie niesmaczny! Cała trójka szła przed siebie jeszcze kilka metrów. Kylorenek jak widać nie widział w tym sensu. – A właściwie to po co my tak idziemy? – zapytał. – Przecież obojętnie, gdzie go wylejemy i na jakiej planecie. Przecież… Chłopca jednak nikt nie zdawał się słuchać. Po chwili wszyscy wpatrywali się w ciało Lando Calrissiana leżące parę metrów przed nimi, koło paleniska. – Han Solo – wyszeptał Kylorenek. – Głupi jesteś, chłopce – odparł Lanever Villecham. – To twój wujek, Lando. Mam pomysł, ożywmy go! – Tak! – krzyknął chłopiec z entuzjazmem i już otworzył buteleczkę, kiedy nagle przerwała mu Leia Windu. – Wiecie co… nie widzę sensu w ożywianiu go. Tak właściwie, to mam jeszcze jedno dziecko, Celinę, i to właśnie dlate… Leia Windu także nie zdążyła dokończyć swojej kwestii. Po chwili Lando stał już przed nią, jak żywy. – Och, ta głupia Shmi! – krzyczał mężczyzna. – Dlaczego mnie zabiła? Dlaczego? Leii kamień spadł z serca. – Tak… Och, ta głupia Shmi – powiedziała. – Wiecie co? Może wylejemy w końcu ten eliksir, hę? – dodała po chwili. Sektor 29 na planecie Mustafar wydawał się być odludnym miejscem. A wcale tak nie było, jak się później przekonali Luke i Feel. – Zobacz – powiedział pierwszy z nich. – Pod tym murem leżą czyjeś kości. Luke podszedł do szkieletu. Nie uwierzył w to, co zobaczył obok ręki nieboszczyka. Niestety tę ekstremalną chwilę przerwał Feel, który podniósł zwłoki i zrzucił je z wieży, na której przebywali. – Kości zostały rzucone, kości zostały rzucone! – śmiał się Gunganin. – Muszę to uwiecznić w mojej księdze cytatów! Luke jednak był już na tyle zajęty rozmyślaniem, że nie słyszał swojego przyjaciela. Na szczęście Feel nie zdążył wyrzucić książki, którą nieboszczyk trzymał w ręku w chwili śmierci. – Hmm… logo zakonu Jedi… i napis Balance. It's so much bigger – przeczytał. – Co to może oznaczać? – Myślę, że wielu ludzi z całego świata się nad tym zastanawia – odparł Feel. – No dobrze – kontynuował Luke. – Ale skoro nie znaleźliśmy miecza, to znaczy, że ktoś inny musi go mieć w swoim posiadaniu. Tylko kto? – Ja – Jedi usłyszeli mrożący krew w żyłach głos i dźwięk zapalającego się miecza świetlnego. Kiedy się odwrócili, zobaczyli pewną zakapturzoną postać i bynajmniej nie był to Qwerty. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania